The 5th Hunger Games
by Indyracer715
Summary: Welcome to the 5th hunger games 24 tributes take to the arena in a battle of love and friendship there can only be one winner in an arena a corn and everyone forced into alliances of 3. I unfortunatly do not own the hunger games I wish I did but they are Suzanne Collins work. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Welcome to the 5th hunger games

Welcome to the 5th Hunger games. Please submit your SYOT through Review or PM

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Personality:

Looks:

Family/ Friends

Strengths

Weaknesses

Reaped/volunteered

Vounlnteer story:

Weapon of Choice

Want any allies.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Head game maker: **__Elizabeth Boulder_

_This year was going to be interesting I have all the tributes put together in random alliances of 3. Oh the president is going to love this. I think to myself. The arena a corn maze, they have to be careful though some of the stocks are poisoned. Yes this is going to be an interesting year. I just love the hunger games._


	3. Tribute List

Tribute List!

D1

M: Chandler O'lean (13) _.Coffee. O.o._

F: Kyra Nelson (13) _.__Coffee. O.o_

D2

M: Grover Herman (14) _Too. Much. Coffee. O.o_

F: Kiva Seiswen (16) _POMforever_

D3

M: Mick Canizales (16) _MiniMinaxx_

F: Mixa Jubilee (12) _PrincessCalyse_

D4

M: Zanther Grimms (16) _Bloodreddeathgoddess_

F: Dixie Boxwoll (12) _Bluebacon_

D5:

M:Helix Atom (13)_ Squirrel-punter6829_

F: Emery Bedrick (18_) iloverueforever_

D6:

M: Nico Melson (17) _.Coffee.O.o_

F: Coco Chang (18) _Too. Much. Coffee. O.o._

D7:

M: Burn Coile (15) _Ilikepie99_

F: Star Tanner (16) _Lilli Lupin Odair_

D8:

M: Marcus Nosa (17) _POMforever_

F: Colleen Regna 916) _Animegirliegirl_

D9:

M: Luke Rambeau (17) _Squirrel-Punter6829_

F: Opal Ashton (13) _Ilikepie99_

D10:

M: Jesse tanner (16) _Animegirliegirl_

F: Chive Kopli (16) _Ruetheday_

D11

M: Frodo Potter (17) _Daddysnumber1girl_

F: Elodie Hannako (14) _iloverueforever_

D12:

M: Dwayne West (13) _Hungergamesdude101_

F: Arielle Belew (15) _kb5000_

* * *

**Welcome to the 5th hunger games I would love to take any reccomendation you have for the arena or anything you want Mutt's, things like that! and also _MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!_ **

**_~Indyracer715_**


	4. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 Reaping**

_Kyra Nelson (13) POV._

It was haunting me for some reason, the death of my father I never even knew him! Why today though there was nothing special about to day. WAIT! Yes there was today is the reaping I am 13 this is only my second reaping I have nothing to worry about my name is only in there twice.

I step out of bed and look in my full length mirror my black hair was in waves all around my head and it only reached my shoulders. What can I say I have always liked short hair. I reached in my closet and pulled out a strapless light blue dress with a silver belt around my waste. It brought out my blue eyes that have bits of silver in them. My shoes where flats with silver and pearls on them. I walk downstairs to see my 17 year old sister Luna making breakfast and my 15 year old sister Vestia, addressing her hair in the mirror.

"Well don't you look nice." Luna says

"I try." My reply was, I was naturally arrogant I didn't mind it, I mean I am smart and kind of sadistic. Luna glares at me and then goes back to her cooking, after breakfast the bell rings to tell us to go down to the reaping's. We leave the house and my hair is back in a tight bun that Vestia, did for me. We stand in line to check in when I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Kyra." I smile and turn around to see my best friend Conner Anderson comes running up to me. We are friends and nothing more. We stay together until we have to spilt and go stand in our designated areas. I stand with the other 13 year old girls and look over at Conner. As the video plays he mouths the first lines

"War terrible war." These events where only 5 years ago and I can remember it clearly. I can't help laughing when he does this though. Then I hear the microphone crackle and I look up. The escort is there with cotton candy pink hair, and a skin tone that was different.

"Welcome, welcome to the 5th hunger games and remember may the odds be ever in your favor, now ladies first." She says and then her hand goes into the pot with thousands of names, my heart is beating fast and I am bouncing on the balls of my feet. She grabs a paper and walks back opens it and then says.

"Kyra Nelson." I recognized that name from somewhere, then my heart stopped it was me. I walk up to the stage surely someone would volunteer. I stood up there while she asked for volunteers. But there was no one I was going into the Hunger games at age 13. I was ready!

* * *

_Chandler O'Lean (13) POV_

I had been up since three in the morning , I have ADHD so once im up, IM UP! I sit down at the kitchen table dressed in a nice suit and tie, today was reaping day. My mom stands at the cooktop making eggs for breakfast. I watch as Phoebe walks gracefully down the stairs. She looks quite like me, We both have brown hair and blue eyes. I am also quite tall though and very skinny. I smile at her as she walks in, this will be her last reaping. As for me this is only my second. My dad was killed in a car accedent, so it's just Phoebe my mom and I. My mom puts a plate of eggs infront of me and then start ranting about how the reaping are unfair and other things that I don't catch. She is a bit of a drama queen, in my opinion. Before I know it, the bell had rung and it was time to go. I swallowed my last bit of egg and left the house.

I started walking towards the town square, when my ear durm almost gets blown out.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EY! CHANDLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEERRRRRR R!" My best friend Cinder shouts in my ear. She is a bit spastic but I don't care I like those kind of people. We start walking again talking about random things.

We both check in and then split our ways, I lose my attention span as the movie plays. I see the other 13 year old boys around me look at me and then move away. I am not doing anything wrong I am just playing with my ears. Just then the microphone booms and the escort calls up the girl. Someone by the name of Kyra Nelson, I know her from school we arn't friends though. All I know is that she is my age. As the escort calls for voulnteers no one comes up, I feel kinda bad for her being 13 and in the hunger games.

"Now for the boys." She calls her bright pink wig bouncing as she walks towards the bowl. I honstly don't care what is going on I just want to go home. She walks back the the microphone and opens the paper. Come on hurry up say the name! I almost shout.

"Chandler O'Lean" She shouts, YAY there over I think to myself and then wait for the boy to walk up. I only notice until the boy next to me, pushes me forward and says,

"Go thats you." OH GOD! My life is over I think to myself. Wait no its not I still have that Dagger that Phoebe gave to me, that is my only hope in this arena. I walk up to the stage, people are wispering about who has been picked. Two 13 year olds district 1 will not be doing good this year. As the escort asks for volunteers I find my mom in the crowd, she has passed out and is now being carried away by two peacekeepers. I then find Phoebe who is crying on her friends shoulder. Thats it im going into the hunger games at age 13 and Im not ready.

* * *

** _Soo thats the first chapter I hope you liked it. I want to thank .CoffeeO.o for sending in both of those tributes I 3 you for doing that. I also need a Male for District 5, 9, 11, and 12. So if someone would send those in that would be great. That about it Thank You_**

**_~Indyracer715_**

**_P.S The hunger games belongs to Susane Collins, I unfotunatly am not her amazing brain and I don't own any of this. YUP!_**


	5. District 2 Reaping

**District 2 Reaping**

_Kiva Seiswen (16) POV_

"Up, up up"

"But I don't want to." I reply to my dad who walked in my room and turned the light on.

"But you have to." He replies in the same whiney voice. I smile and roll out of bed. I open the curtains letting the morning sun soak into my tan skin and red hair. I go into my closet and pull out a white knee length dress, and black flats, reaping clothes. I put them on a walk down stairs. I head into the kitchen to see Yumi my 1 year old step sister looking into the fish bowl, mumbling

"Fishy is friend not food." I pick her up and she wraps he tiny arms around my neck.

"And how are you this morning?" My brother Kyle asks as he walks in.

"Ready." I respond he already knows that I had been wanting to volunteer just because my step-mom makes me mad!

"That's good." He says and then I hear him say under his breath "not." When he walks away my witch of a step mom walks in.

"Morning Kiva." She says, I smile as I have my mouth full with hot chocolate.

"Wipe that smirk off your face"

"What smirk?" I say setting Yumi down on the ground, she runs away. She hates it when Ginger and I fight. "It seems like everything I do you have a problem with!" I shout at her.

"Because I DO have a problem with everything you do!" She shout back, then she storms out of the room, I am soo happy I am volunteering today.

I walk down the reaping with Yumi in my arms and Kyle and Josh, Next to me. I hand Yumi to my dad and kiss them goodbye. I walk over to the other 16 year olds. I look around and a voice pops up behind me that makes me jump.

"Who ya lookin for." I turn around to see my best friend Momo behind me.

"You!" We stand together until the pickings begin.

"Our female tribute for the 5th hunger games is..." She opens the paper I couldn't wait anymore

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout everyone looks at me and then splits. I walk up to the stage, I take one last look at Yumi and my brothers, wondering if this was the right choice.

* * *

_Grover Herman (14) POV_

I stare up at the roof of my house I am already dressed for the reaping in a suit in tie. The reapings are the only thing that can bring down my normally good spirts. For most people in district two getting picked for the reaping is a huge honor. For me I think it is a death wish. I walk down stairs and hug my sister and brother. My sister is 21 so she doesn't have to worry about the reaping anymore. My little bro on the other had is only 12 so this is his first year. I shake my brown hair out of my eyes. When I hear a knock on the door. I look around and see my girlfriend Mila waving at me. I smile get up and run to the door to let her in.

"Hey babe." She says kissing me. I flash one of my trademark smiles "Where are your parents?" She asked

"Work." I reply

"Well we better go don't want to be late." My sister says. I stay clam and collected during the walk over to the square. I hold Mila's hand. We have been dating for aproximatly 2 months now, we had been best friends before but I thought to take it one step farther.

I kiss her good bye and head over to the other 14 year olds. Where I meet my friends Conner and Hal. I tower over everyone, I was tall for my age and I mean TALL. I was already 5'10 when I was 11. I smile a Mila when the escort steps onto the stage with a name in her hand. She starts to open it when I hear a girl volunteer, she is older mabey 16 or 17 with bright red hair. Her name Kiva Seiswen.

"Now for the boys." The escort says I stand there bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Represeting district 2 in the 5th hunger for the boys is..." She opens the paper

"GROVER HERMAN!" She bellows into the microphone. I smile and shrug and walk onto the stage. I look around at Mila first who is crying then my sister, who is pale, I can't even find my brother or my parents. For being so big I had never felt so small.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it, Big thanks to Pomforever for tribute Kiva seiswen and .Coffee.O.o for Grover Herman. Sorry this took so long I was having some family issues. It hopefully will not be long till I post district 3. Tata for now**

**~Indyracer715**


	6. District 3 Reaping

**District 3 Reaping**

_Mixa Jubilee (12) POV_

I wake up to hear my little sister Teri, in the bathroom that we share singing Little Talks to the mirror. She looks at me then smiles and closes the door with a slight _Click._ I skip down the hall of our one floor house. We didn't live in the bad parts of district 3 we just like everything small, to my parents it seemed more homey that way. I take my seat at the table and my mom places a steeming plate of eggs in front of me. I start to eat when the rest of my siblings come down, I have an older brother who is 19 and an older sister who is 17. Karin and I are the only ones who are partcipating in the reaping today. Teri still has 2 more years. The Hunger Games always put a cloud on my normally good mood but I try and not let it show.

"You girls should go get dressed." My dad says, I smile and put my fork down and go to my room. I look in my dresser for the dress I had been wanting to wear for ages, but Karin said I should wait till the reapings. I put the dress on and felt the silky complection of it. It was blue most of it, with a bow on my chest, white lace right below my upper chest and on the neck line. It when above my knees. The blue brought out my hazel eyes and made my milky white skin, and dark hair, really POP, as my brother Erin would say. My hair was cut in a bob style so I put a blue ribbon it it with 3 white flowers on the end close to my left ear. My shoes are white one inch heels, a very simple style. I walk to the reaping with my family, when my friend, Ashi comes up to me and hugs me.

"Good luck today." Ashi is 11 so she dosn't have to go through the torcher that some of us call a reaping. I stand it in line when my best friend in the whole wide world comes up to me.

"How are you Mire." I ask

"Good." He replied, he was 12 same as me, we where both scared out of our minds. We check in and I go and stand with the girl and he goes stand with the boys. I am to nervous to pay attention to any of the pre-reaping, stuff. I jump when the escort taps the microphone to start it up. I have already sweat through my dress when, he takes a name and opens it up.

"Represeting District 3, in the 5th annual hunger games is, MIXA JUBILEE." He shout into the microphone, I take a deep breath and walk to the stage.

_Mick Canizales (16) POV_

I am already in a tuxedo and finshed my breakfast when my parents finally come down stairs. My dad claps me on the shoulder.

"Are you ready son?" He asks

"It's not like it's my first reaping." I say in a joking tone we laugh. I like my parents I do, I just wish I had a brother to do different things with. We head out I check in when my best friend Johnathan comes up behind me and starts playing with my spiky brown hair. He was alittle shorter that me, I am 5'9 and well bulit and he is 5'7 and well skinny. We stood with the other 16 year old and fool around, mimiking the escort, making fun of the video, and having fun. When the actual reapings start we stop and pay attention. The girl who is picked is a mear 12 year old, in a pretty blue dress, she looks nice but nervious. She is 12 who wouldn't be, her name is Mixa. I reconize her, her sister is a year above me in school, it makes me wonder why the sister didn't voulnteer. The escort walks over to the boys bowl picks a name and walks back to the microphone. He opens it up and pauses for dramatic effect when some one in the crowd shouts.

"Oh just get it over, with my daugter is already doomed." The escort smiles and I realized that was probley Mixa's dad. The escort takes a deep breath

"Also represting district 3 in the 5th annual hunger games is MICK CANIZALES." He shouts I cant believe it, my name I almost pass out. I look at Johnathan who gives a small smile and pushes me farther. I stand on the stage, even though there are so many people I feel so alone. This is when I wish I had an older brother to protect me. When the escort makes Mixa and I shake hands, I look at her she looks so helpless, so small in such a big place. I want to protect her, NO I don't want to I need to!

* * *

**So there you have it district 3, I am hoping to update alot more this week I am on break so hopefully that will happen. I would like to thank MiniMinaxx and Princesscalyse for sending in Mixa and Mick. I hope you enjoyed it. and May the Odds be ever in your favor thanks**

**~Indyracer715**

**P.S I still need a D11 Male so if anyone wants to send that in that would be great!**


	7. District 4 Reaping

**District 4 Reaping**

_Dixie Baxwoll (12) POV_

I wake up on the floor, My back and sholders are sore. The people in the orphange hated us so much they couldn't even afford to get us cots to sleep on. I cluch my stomach as it cramps with pain. I haven't had a real meal in weeks. The only this the orphange feeds us is scraps. I massage my sholders and get up and walk over to my space on the floor that one would call a dresser. I have a bunch of clothes layed out but one of them is new. Its a dress, it's a cream color, with a huge flower with blue jewles on the pedals and then one in the middle. It was ruffled and worn at the bottom. I trow the dress on and it falls just below my knees, a note fell off of it when I put it on I bent down and picked it up. _Annie wore this during her first reaping I thought you might enjoy it. ~Finnick _I smile and look at myself in the small cracked mirror I have in the corner. In the mirror I didn't see me I saw a little innocent 12 year old who had never pulled a prank in her life. I saw a girl with fair skin, and red hair. And the deepest grey eyes. I hear a knock on my door,

"It's open ."I shout. The orphanage headmisstress comes in with one of my best friends by her side. Yohan is 18 so this will be his last reaping. The Headmisstress starts to put my hair in some updo and she starts telling me what to do.

"I don't wan't any pranks from you today ya'hear." She says

"Yes ma'am." I say dissaponted I am a prankster everyone in district 4 knew it to.

"I mean it" She says.

"I know." She finshes the fishtail braid, and Yohan hands a small peice of bread. Yohan was like a big brother to me.

"Ready?" He asks

"I guess" I reply I mean who's excited for there first reaping, I'm no helpless 12 year old but still that dosn't mean I can't hate the games. We check in I stand in bordem as the video plays. Finally the escort has a paper in her hands and then she says

"District 4 female tribute is Iberis Wood." Iberis is standing next to me and she stumbles up I look at her she will never survive she is to weak. She walks up to the stage and the escort calls for voulnteers that is when I run up and voulnteer, for my best friend.

* * *

_Zanther Grimms (16) POV_

I stand in our kitchen making breakfast when my little sister Mizuki comes downstairs in a flowey pink dress.

"What do you think?" She asks twriling in a circle.

"Absolutly perfect." I say dancing with her for a minute, Then I go back to the pancakes. I serve Mizuki 2 and myself 4. Then I go upstairs and change into the tuxido that I wear every year. There isn't much to do with my hair so I just let it down in the same shaggy style that it is always in. Mizuki comes in and sits on my bed. My parents have been dead for 6 years now.

"You look like Vorth." She says I smile a sad smile Vorth was my older who when't insane and died in the games last year. We leave our house and walk down to the square. Mizuki always gets scared when it comes to the needle and the blood so I hold her hand when she checks in, and then I check in. I say good by to Zuki and stand with the other sixteen year olds. I almost fall asleep during the video. I have seen it so many times! When its time for the pickings a small helpless 12 year old is picked and her friend voulnteers for her. It's another 12 year old I can tell but there is something about this one that is different. She is stronger, better fit her name I think it is Dixie Baxwoll. It's sad to see 12 year olds going into the games but it happens and there is not much I can to about it. I'm just happy its not Zuki up there

"Well wasn't that exciting." The escort says walking over to the boys bowl she reached in and pulled out a name. "Our Male tribute for district 4 will be Aden Holder." A small 12 year old boy walks up to the stage pale and whipering. I hear a scream in the crowd it must be the boys mother. I couldn't take it two 12 year olds from district 4 when the escort calls for voulnteers, the boy has pleading eyes. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I VOULNTEER, I VOULNTEER AS TRUBUTE." I run up to the boy, "Go get out of here." He smiles and then wispers to me

"Thank you and, I hope you win." I smile and then walk up to the stage.

"Zanther, NO!" I look down to see Zuki running towards me holding out her arms, My mind flashed back to when she was eight running towards me when we just found out that our parents where dead. I come back into reality to see her being held back by two peacekeepers. They loose grip and she comes and bear hugs me "You can't" She pleads

"I'm sorry Zuki but I have to." I say then I head up to the stage, to begin a new period in my life, one that could also be my last.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it Thanks to Bloodreddeathgoddess and Blue Bacon for Zanther and Dixie. I hope District 5 will be up by the end of this week. This is the last of the reaping district 5-8 will be in the goodbye place that the name escapes me. Anyway thanks for reading and I have a poll on my profile that is your favorite tribute okey bye**

**~Indyracer715**


	8. District 5 Justice Buliding

**district 5 justice building**

_Emery Bedrick (18) POV_

I feel like I an about to throw up. I open the window and let the cool air of district five

cool my tan skin and red hair. My name is bouncing in my head. The escort calling my name, I walked up there I did it. Even though I'm 18 walking to the stage was one of the scariest things I have ever done. There is a knock on my door then a peacekeeper enters with my parents right behind him.

"Emery" My mom runs to me and hugs me.

"We don't have that much time." My dad says. I smile at his comment.

"What should I do? I ask.

"Run, hide do anything to come back to us please." That's when my mom broke down and started crying. I normally didn't show my emotions but this place just brought the spunk and sarcasm right out of me. I try to force a smile and nod. That is when the peackeeper burst in and forced my parents out. The last I heard of them was a blood curtailing scream from my mother. My two twin sisters came in holding Tallulah. I set Tallulah in my lap and she wraps her tiny little arms around me.

"What do we do now." My sister asks.

"Stay safe, what ever happens in there make sure mom and dad don't shut down, Make sure that you keep eating don't stop just stay safe please. I say, I can feel my eyes starting to water. DON'T CRY! I shout in my head. I pull all of them into a hung when a peacekeeper comes in and drags them out. I bury my face in a pillow when another peacekeeper comes into my room

"Time to go." He says. I stand up about to begin the longest jouney of my life.

* * *

_Helix Atom (13) POV_

I like this room its colorful and plush. It has couches and chairs all over it. I'm jumping on a chair when my dad walks in.

"DADDY." I shout jumping off the chair into his arms. "Daddy whats going to happen?" I ask him sounding like a mear 6 year old instead of a 13 year old.

"I don't know, Just don't leave me, don't leave me like mom left us." He says

"Dad we can't think of that not right now." I say my voice wavering, my mom has been dead for 8 years.

"Just don't make the same mistake Athena did." He says, my sister was killed in the first games after she tripped and fell off her pedistol.

" I won't."

"Promise"

"Swear."

"Good boy." He pulls me into one last hug when the peacekeepers burst in the doors and take him away. I sit back down on the couch. I know that no one else will come in. Dad is the only one left that I have. Why did it have to be me, was it because I am the fastest runner in my school. Why did I have to be reaped. A peacekeeper comes in to take me away I don't know if i'm ready or not.

* * *

**So there it is I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to thank Squirrel-Punter6829 and iloverueforever for Emery and Helix. I hope it's not to late before I post district 6, anyway I hope you guys enjoy the Oscars. GO SKYFALL! Bye**

**~Indyracer715**


	9. District 6 Justice Building

**District 6 Justice Building  
**

_Coco Change (18) POV _

Nico that is all I could think of right now, I hardly noticed my parents come in and my mom hugging me.

"Why did you do it?" My dad asked, referring to why I had volunteered.

"Because I couldn't leave Nico in the arena to die. Not now not ever." I respond

"Just try to come back to us please that is all I ask of you." My mom pleads.

"Of course I will try," I say "I couldn't leave you guys your my parents that would be morbid." I tell them with a small smile. They smile back and then a peacekeeper tells them its time to go. As quickly as they came they were gone. It all happened so quickly, I couldn't really think every thing through. Myself launching up to the stage to protect Nico, my parents crying. I couldn't make sense of it, not right now. My two brothers come into the room, they look exactly like me, they have the same black hair and Asian look. My brother Pepper sits on my right and Garnet on the left. I lean my head into Peppers shoulder and then ask

"Did, I make the right choice?"

" I don't know Coco, how badly do you think your in love with him?" Garnet answers back.

" I don't think I know I am in love with him." I say back firmly. A peacekeeper comes the time was shorter with my brothers than with my parents. They hug me one by one first Garnet and then Pepper, Pepper leans in and says in my ear

" I will see u when you get back from your life adventures."

I watched them leave I stood up and walked over to the wall, I stood against a bookcase, and it slid to the side. Well this is weird I though to myself, I turned around to see a small door. About the size of a cupboard. The little knob was a crystal I turned the knob it made a small click and then I pushed he door open.

It opened but got stuck on a bookcase.

"Nico, move the bookcase." I hissed afraid that the peacekeepers would hear me.

"What?"

"Nico, its me Coco I found a door connecting the two rooms now move the bookcase."

"Okay,okay." He says, I hear a scraping noise and then nico's large frame appears in the tiny doorway. Offers me a hand and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm not ready yet, Nico I'm not ready to kill people." I say into his shoulder.

"I don't think any of us are ready for that." He replys.

* * *

_Nico Melson (17) POV_

I sit on the couch waiting for my family to come if they ever come. They will, they should. I hear the door open, I look over and my twin sister is now standing in front of the door.

"Zia." I say bearly audible. I run into her arms like a 7 year old kid instead of a 17 year old. She s me and then we go sit down on the couch. "Why did this happen to me, what did I do wrong to have me and my crush, in the same arena." I say sounding helpless.

"I don't know why this happened, to you to me to our family but I can only say that something good is going to come out of this, it always does." She replies and gives me another tight hug.

"What if I'm not ready?" I ask

"Trust me you are." With that she kissed me on the cheek and walked out. I sat there stunned for while. I didn't even notice my mom come in and wrap her warm arms around me. I leaned into her shoulder, and then mumbled

"Wheres dad."

"He went home, he was still a little shaken up by this." She replies, I didn't blame him for not coming. That is where I would want to be right now, sitting at home on the couch playing a game or reading a book. "He wants to let u know that he trusts that you can get home safe and sound." I smile knowing that my dad has faith in me.

"What do I do about Coco, I don't want her to die."

"That one is hard, because well there can be one winner but I think when the time comes you will be able to know what to do." My mom always amazes me with what she says, she always knows what to say at the right time. I hug her one last time she kisses and says "See you when you get home." It seemed that my whole family wanted me to win. Then I heard a voice a tiny familiar voice.

"What?" I say turning around only seeing a bookcase.

"Nico, its me Coco move book case." Coco said, I pushed it aside and a tiny door flew open. I smiled as I saw Cocos small frame compared to my ox like one. I pulled her up into a hug. She told me that she wasn't ready to kill people, I agreed with her. We sat down on the couch.

"Nico what are we going to do when the time comes?"She asked

"I have been thinking the same thing, but we will take it day by day by second and try to enjoy it."

"How?" I didn't have the time to answer because the peacekeepers came in a took us away. That was the end of our quite time.

* * *

_**Well I hope you enjoyed that, its a lot longer that district 5's sorry about that I didn't think it was that short! Anyway thanks to Coffee for sending in Coco and Nico! I know this is a little later that I would have liked it, but hopefully it will not be that long till district 7! Goodbye for now**_

_**~Indyracer715**_


End file.
